the_energy_strike_incidentfandomcom-20200215-history
Tessa
"looking for me? great! let's go then!" -tessa. "i can't believe you recruited a hybrid!" -UNSC CENTCOM to light guardian. tessa (or the night sentinel '''of '''perception) is the third protagonist in the rise of the dark nemesis series. appearance formally a human animal hybrid, tessa is a cross between a human and a fox. she also wears somewhat of what appears to be leaf clothing, possibly a uniform for the chieftess of woodburrow. RotDN 2 appearance tessa makes a reappearance in rise of the dark nemesis 2. however, her armor is severely scratched and damaged. RotDN 3 appearance tessa's appearance is similar to rise of the dark nemesis 2. however, she has a scar on her left arm (indicative of a slasher mark). RotDN 4 appearance tessa's appearance is similar to rise of the dark nemesis 3. however, her armor is refined, repaired and clean and her scar is barely visible. division when tessa joined the united nations space command, she had only three options. # marine corps. # naval personnel. # air force. she went to the marine corps and she made the right choice. later after successful training, she joined the orbital drop shock troops after ranking up to a certain rank. rank tessa's rank in the marine corps. was sergeant (which she can join the military police). however, after ranking up to sergeant major, she was able join the orbital drop shock troops, after training in the ODST and marine corps. academy, she was promoted to general, urdnot bakara is responsible for her promotion. proxification main article: proxy. the tessa proxy is the dark version of the real tessa, her hair and uniform is now black, and her fur are darkened and burnt, and will attack survivors. this proxy is known as a clone and a dark version of tessa. powers camouflage tessa can turn on camouflage in a blink of an eye, able to get away in the battlefield undetected. assassination tessa is a virtual assassin and can use a light energy knife to back-stab her enemies without being detected. radar jam tessa can jam radars and com links for a short amount of time. sprint tessa is swift in the battlefield, she can use this power to escape her enemies without the lack to catch a breath. night vision in real life foxes and wolves can only see black and white. tessa however is a hybrid, and can switch between the two visions. paragon action tessa can perform paragon actions, such as persuade others, help allies, etc. in-game tessa is a playable squad member in the game. to play as her, the player must open the pause menu, and select "switch squad members" or basicly use the switch button in-game to play as that squad member. tessa can be recruited on voliva in chapter 2. multiplayer tessa is an unlockable character in the game. to unlock her, the player must kill all of the guards in chapter 5 without gaining attention. trivia * tessa was a protagonist in skylanders swap-force, in the series she was encountered in season 1 episode 23 aka: ghost town in woodburrow. * tessa sometimes makes jokes about most things, but not other people which will hurt their feelings. instead she jokes around about the things she encountered. marines around her would burst into laughter. * on season 2 episode 18 aka: revenge, she prepared to kill the tessa proxy. according to the results, 40 wretches were killed, 5 gladiators next, 10 assassins, 2 generals and finally, the proxy. * her first encounter with ne'shal to'lath was on season 1 episode 24 aka: the assassin and the nemesis. * according to the skylanders wiki, many fans called her tess. * krystal and tessa have arguments due to not being the same type of foxes. this causes distraction to the UNSC personnel. * tessa (along with cali and krystal) is one of the only characters without a known last name. * in season 5 episode 30, aka: the final battle, tessa was nearly killed by ne'shal to'lath. however, krystal saved her life after throwing her staff directly into ne'shal to'lath's heart, killing him as a result. * in one of the teasers for rise of the dark nemesis 2, tessa is seen on the floor, heavily damaged for unknown means, her proxy counterpart is heavily damaged as well. both of them were crawling to the statue in the middle of the city. however, due to heavy damage tessa will stop and her proxy counterpart will stand up and draw out a sword. * in the halloween update for rise of the dark nemesis 3, tessa can have a skeleton skin for her armor. * if tessa dies in RotDN 3, she's replaced by judy hopps. see also tessa:speech themes first immersion this song is tessa's theme. this plays when the player is stalked by the swallower on voliva. mechanolith this song is tessa's theme. this plays in the trailer for RotDN 3. images Category:Heroes + allies Category:Protagonists Category:Anthropomorphics